channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Roblox War/Heat D
Heat D was the fourth and final heat of The First Roblox War, to determine the four Grand Finalists that would participate in the next episode. The episode was broadcast on the 3rd August 2011. *All the side competition battles had their winners win in the correct way, with the Sumo winners pushing their opponents off the ring and the Football winners scoring more goals, as opposed to Suicides or Immobilisations. *Miniflippa would become the most successful of the three flipper robots in the First War, using it to topple Skiddeh and Network throughout the heat. *Miniflippa's battle against Flamin' Gee-tar was the only instance of a Judge's Decision before the battle had run the full length. *Heat D was the first heat to be completed, being finished three weeks before Heat C, the last heat to be finished. *Clawspike was the first robot to be set on fire by the Flame Pit and the only robot to do so in the First War. Competing Robots Arena: Sumo: Football: Round 1 COWBOY v Red Dust While Red Dust had the intentions of attacking, COWBOY decided instead to go backwards and avoid all attacks. COWBOY drove into the arena wall and appeared to be stuck in forward gear as Red Dust approached. COWBOY suddenly lurched backwards and reversed across the whole length of the arena, stopping just short of the wall. Red Dust charged at COWBOY, scooping it up in its finger-like weaponry and into the wall; COWBOY escaped just short of the impact and slid away before spinning around near the pit. Red Dust scooped it up once more and edged it along the arena, but one of the flaps caught onto COWBOY and Red Dust began being dragged by its own weight, causing COWBOY to slowly flip. As Red Dust backed away, COWBOY was dragged with it and, upon being freed, tipped onto its back just behind Red Dust. COWBOY was counted out and the battle ended with Red Dust pushing COWBOY into the CPZ. Winner: '''Red Dust Network v Double Psycho Both robots charged past each other, avoiding complete contact. Network spun around in the CPZ for another attack. Instead of attacking, Double Psycho decided to avoid all attacks, hiding away from Network with every approach. Careless driving from Double Psycho got it pinned near the Flame Pit, where Network preceded to scoop it up, holding it at its mercy against the arena wall. Network moved away, letting Double Psycho collapse onto the arena floor. Both robots seemed to have a lack of control as Network returned, with Double Psycho lingering in reciprocation at the edge of the pit. The robots once again avoided contact, but Network was too quick for Double Psycho and caught it on its wedge; the drag of Double Psycho on the ground gave Network the perfect turning circle to push Double Psycho into the pit with ease. '''Winner: '''Network Face v Flamin' Gee-tar The battle was slow to start, but Face eventually went on the attack to find Flamin' Gee-tar near the pit. Face attacked Flamin' Gee-tar, making little impact as the guitar neck simply hung over Face. The two robots pushed and jousted, using their respective weapons to deflect their opponent. An almighty shove from Face saw Flamin' Gee-tar fly into the wall and bounce back to a rough landing on the arena wall, but this did not affect the battle as the two robots continued to joust. Flamin' Gee-tar reversed to avoid Face's attack; while Flamin' Gee-tar backed off towards the pit Face went crashing into the arena wall. Flamin' Gee-tar escaped, using the pit as cover, while Face twisted around the arena in pursuit. The battle turned into a game of cat and mouse, which ended once Face got enough purchase to drive Flamin' Gee-tar into the CPZ. Flamin' Gee-tar escaped and drove around towards the back of the pit in time to see Face driving from the CPZ straight into the gaping mouth of the pit. '''Winner: '''Flamin' Gee-tar. Miniflippa v Skiddeh Miniflippa was slow to catch the fleeing Skiddeh, who immediately began manoeuvring itself around Miniflippa to avoid the flipper. Skiddeh drove into the CPZ and remained there while Miniflippa approached. In an attempt to escape, Skiddeh caught the flipper just as it activated and was turned over onto its back. Skiddeh was counted out and Miniflippa continued to try and throw it over the arena wall, but did not succeed before cease was called. '''Winner: '''Miniflippa Round 2 Red Dust v Network Red Dust got the first attack, catching Network on its larger flap. Network quickly escaped before Red Dust's onslaught made any impact, and returned to Red Dust's flaps. Once again, the flaps caught Network and sprung it backwards before it could get underneath. With the help of the arena wall, Network managed to get under Red Dust, but lost control of it before being able to use it to any advantage. Network scooped Red Dust up once more and held it up against the wall, desperately trying to move away without losing Red Dust. Red Dust ran away when Network left the gap open for too long, and the pursuit continued. Once more the flaps protected Red Dust, but Network was quick to return, pushing Red Dust towards the Pit. Red Dust's steering dragged Network off-angle, and Network let Red Dust go in fear of driving in himself. Red Dust avoided each of Network's progressive but slow attacks; Network edged slowly forward only to find its opponent now driving away. Network slid underneath Red Dust, almost toppling it in the process, but Red Dust landed on its wheels ready for another attack. It indeed got another attack, with Network once again gaining purchase underneath Red Dust, and the two robots began twirling around trying to break free. Red Dust's larger flap got underneath the very low ground clearance of Network's front wedge and found enough grip to push it backwards towards the wall, but Network began pushing back on Red Dust, slowly sending it back. Red Dust attacked once more before backing away to let Network back into play. Upon driving towards it, Red Dust sailed over Network and, recovering, deflected its attacks once more. At this point it seemed that Red Dust was on top until Network charged Red Dust towards the back of the arena, manipulating it around in an attempt to pit it. Red Dust became weaker, and every attack saw it up Network's wedge, to which Network responded with a powerful slam into the walls. Red Dust went up Network's wedge once more and decided that it was best to stay in play rather than attempt to win. Red Dust, now hiding away in the CPZ, was charged once more by Network, who took it across the arena and into the wall. The battle continued at the nearest end of the arena, similarly to the beginning of the battle. Now every attack was made by Network and resulted in Red Dust being thrown aside by the powerful impact. Network pushed Red Dust towards the pit, very nearly sending itself in, but the angle was not right and therefore Red Dust was still unbeaten. Red Dust made one last attack, sending itself up Network's wedge. Once again, Network continuously pounded Red Dust against the wall until, with seconds to go, Red Dust remained stationary for too long and was mercilessly pitted by Network. '''Winner: Network Miniflippa v Flamin' Gee-tar Flamin' Gee-tar immediately collided with Miniflippa's flipper which, despite being inactive, sent Flamin' Gee-tar spiraling away; the fipper itself was thrown backwards and rendered useless. Miniflippa attempted to attack but its opponent moved aside before being swept by a returning shot. Flamin' Gee-tar reversed into Miniflippa in hope of pushing it, but Miniflippa was too heavy to be moved. Flamin' Gee-tar was shaken by Miniflippa's resillience and moved towards the pit, where it was brushed aside by Miniflippa, very nearly falling into the pit. Miniflippa came back from the attack for another attempt, reversing into Flamin' Gee-tar with no greater effect. Flamin' Gee-tar did not seem to recover fully, however, as it was reluctant to move from its spot, making no more movement than spinning on the spot. Miniflippa took advantage of this and, after positioning itself carefully, tackled Flamin' Gee-tar. Both robots tumbled into the open pit and, from the camera angle, it was not obvious which robot had gone in first. The judges were turned to to choose the winner from the battle up until that point, and ruled in favour of Miniflippa. '''Winner: '''Miniflippa Heat Final Network v Miniflippa Both robots started with caution in their movement until Network made the first move in the form of a straight forward shunt, avoided easily by Miniflippa. Network skidded back into position for another attack, and Miniflippa decided to go to the other side of the arena, skidding slightly itself in the process. Miniflippa paced across the arena from one end to the other twice more with Network trying desperately to attack. Miniflippa backed away from Network's next attack, sending the blue wedge crashing into the wall. Network returned for another attack, once again avoided by Miniflippa. After both crashing into the CPZ, Network tried its luck once more with no more success. The next attack saw contact, however: Network went to attack Miniflippa's side but missed, instead being backed into by Miniflippa. Network positioned itself behind the reversing Miniflippa so that it had purchase underneath the high shell of the robot but failed to move it. Miniflippa drove away into the opposite CPZ only to return to its original spot, passing Network on the way back. The battle once more turned into a bullfight until Miniflippa remained still for too long, and was scooped up slightly by Network. Miniflippa escaped and drove into the wall only to be scooped up again. Both robots were now crashing into the walls with an apparant lack of control, and once more drove past each other in an attempt to collide. Network caught Miniflippa as it smashed into the wall but was unable to push it any great distance before Miniflippa broke free. Network once more got underneath Miniflippa but was unable to push it anywhere, letting it loose once more. Network slid past the pit in a further attempt to catch Miniflippa and once more caught its wedge under Miniflippa's on the way back. Miniflippa decided to attack but drove into the wall, quickly moving itself away to get its weapon into play. Network returned for a head-on collision, but was sent up Miniflippa's flipper and onto its back, immobile. Network was counted out, sending Miniflippa to the Grand Final. '''Winner: '''Miniflippa Category:Robot Wars Category:Episodes